Plasmaneer
Plasmaneer is a Dark BLU Cyborg Engineer freak made by BisonsWrath. He wears a Tin-1000, Pip-Boy, Virtual Reality Headset and Tools of the Trade. Background Plasmaneer was an Engineer Colonel, leading a large chunk of the BLU army. He always planned ahead, and won many battles. After learning that the BLU Leader, also an Engineer, was murdered, he decided to prevent the same from happening again by developing several successful projects, including the liquid Anti-Projectile Coating used by all of the BLU Majors, Colonels and Generals. He went even further when he applied a mind-boggling amount of cybernetic implants onto himself, becoming the warrior he is today. Personality and Behavior Plasmaneer is a curious individual. Before he upgraded himself, he was constantly busy and, as a result, had a reserved personality. However, after he implanted himself with all the complex machinery, Plasma stopped making new tech and now spends his free time with the other generals, and has since developed a taste for Crit-a-Cola. He is almost never strained, knowing that his planning can and will push the team forward. Powers and Abilities Heavy Armor Plasmaneer is very well-armoured, and can destroy a Level 3 Sentry inside its firing range in a 1-on-1 shootout. He is impervious to knockback. Also, his left arm is a fake weak spot: it appears to be made of living flesh, but is also metallic. Powered-up Gunslinger and Explosive combo Plasmaneer's Gunslinger is hidden inside his glove and is much stronger than a normal one, being able to literally punch a hole through a normal mercenary. While not quite as strong as Dr. Übermensch's Quadwrangler, it has a devastating special ability: Once in a while Plasmaneer cam channel energy to it to perform an Explosive Punch. Due to the relatively long charging time, the cyborg uses it after a 2-punch Stun Combo. Turret Headset Plasmaneer possesses a Headset that allows him to quickly detect enemies with heat vision and dispatch them using an eye-mounted cannon. The headset also includes night vision and an entire computer system with a 16-core processor, with the image delivered straight to Plasma's eyes. Advanced Buildings Plasma's buildings are better than a normal Engineers in a number of ways: The sentries are instant Level 3's that shoot incendiary rounds and reload missiles very quickly. They can also be fitted with a large Knockback Bomb that is designed to send Übered enemies flying. After firing, the Sentry reverts to Level 2 to rebuild the Missile Chamber. Cannot be circle-strafed. The dispensers heal as fast as a Medic, grant 100 metal/half of a person's ammo reserve at a time, and have twin miniguns mounted on the sides. The Teleporters are two-way, are able identify enemy Spies and teleport them to the BLU base for interrogation and have no Recharge time. All of the buildings mentioned above have 10x Health and (with the exception of the Teleporter) 5x the ammo of typical level 3s, allowing them to function without Plasmaneer. Control Panel Plasma possesses a control panel on his left hand that allows him to control his buildings without a line-of-sight, or to re-organize their energy usage (After battle, he usually sets them to auto-repair). He thinks that having everything in the headset would overheat it to the point of causing brain damage. Flight Plasmaneer can fly by using thrusters mounted in his boots. There is a fight support system in his headset that helps him regulate his thrust. Weaknesses Explosions A carefully-aimed critical explosive can disable his headset, forcing him to detach it. This disables a significant amount of his powers, and makes him less intelligent as he relies on his processor to do most of the thinking for him. EMP Being a Cyborg, being blasted with a sufficiently powerful EMP blast will make Plasma useless, as he'll be unable to carry his own heavy armour. Trivia *The early concept design of the BLU Engineer General was actually a social outcast among Engineers due to refusing any kind of cybernetic enhancements. *In his human form, he had the Peacenik's Ponytail hairstyle. That did not make him a Pacifist at all. Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Monsters made by BisonsWrath Category:Near-normal Category:Gunners Category:Mighty Glaciers